Bruised
by LibraDiva83
Summary: Max is in a secret dangerous relationship. She helps others everyday on her job and yet can't help herself. She ignores what she sees in the mirror. But Will Terry show her what she can't see in the mirror, in herself and in his heart
1. Chapter 1

_**Bruised**_

**This story is dedicated to a special and dear friend. When I stop writing, you said no. Thank you RyokoMist :) Libra **

**Dispatcher652- I got you homie lol :)**

**I don't own anything, but what I made up enjoy :)**

**Warning: some violence and abuse against women. I got this idea from a dream I had.**

_**Flashback**_

Max opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in. Then it hit her she was still at Terry's apartment, she had fallen asleep on floor next to him. Jumping up Max put on her jacket and sneakers. She kissed Terry and put a folded piece of paper in his hand, then ran out the door. It didn't make sense for her to rush anymore, because it wasn't gonna make much difference. After she parked her car, she was still hesitant on weather or not she should go and get it over with. Right before she put the key into the door, she took a deep breath. Max lived alone, but she knew there would be someone there waiting for her. Walking into her place and closing the door behind her. Max looked up and was met with his glazed.

"where the hell have you been"

"I'm sorry, I was just out with some friends"

"just out with some friends, who is he"

"who is who, there is no one"

"the guy you been sleeping with, who is he"

"I told you I wasn't with no guy, just some girlfriends, if I don't hang out with them sometime they are gonna know somethings wrong"

"yeah, something's very wrong, like your lies, I know you been with some guy, is it Jake"

"no I would never do that Brain, just please not tonight"

"yeah, it is, your such a slut, my own brother Jake, I can smell him all over you"

"no Brain I swear"

Walking closer to her slowly he said "show me Max, show me what he did to you, did he grab you like this" Brain grabbed Max by the throat and knocked her down with the back of his hand to the floor. Climbing on top of her he tore her pant's off. Max fighting and begging please and no was hit again. A punch to the face and her nose began to bleed. Another and Brain busted Max's lip, still she kept fighting. Brain grabbed her by her pixie fire pink hair and slammed her head on to the floor. Everything went black.

Waking up the next morning in the same spot he left her. Max slowly picked herself up sore and bruised, and saw the time on the clock that said seven in the morning. Max went to the bathroom and ran the bath water, taking off what she had remaining on her. Max looked and saw her bruised and bloody body in the mirror. She had a busted bottom lip, a black eye, a headache which she was sure was a concussion and few hand prints around her neck. Max looked on the tub seat and saw a single pink rose with a I'm sorry note attached. Brain always did that afterward, sorry he was always sorry. But Max stop believing that long ago. She had another idea, just in case one day she could get out. She would cover her bets, Max moved the tub seat and pressed hard and the secret chest opened. Max picked up the digital camera and took pictures of her face and body. Then she put her hand back in the chest and took out a rape kit. Max got them from when she started working at Gotham's United Care Hospital. She always made sure she would have some type of evidence, though she wasn't sure it would do any good. Max took the memory card and closed the chest. She put the memory card in the pocket of her scrubs uniform. Max got in the tub and attempted to wash away her punishment from the night before. She cried as she scrubbed her skin, feeling like she couldn't get it off. She knew she would have a feeling sense of being dirty all day, hiding it was the hardest part. After a while Max came to terms of starting her day. She put on her scrub uniform and grabbed her rocawear purse and keys. Max looked in the mirror was opened her M.A.C makeup and tired to cover the bruises. After checking her face, she put her compact in her purse to keep it up. Max walked out of her door on her way to work, and like clockwork Brain showed on her cell caller i.d. She didn't answer, but then Terry called and she picked that up.

"Hey, Ter"

"Max, I got your note, you know you I wished you would've just stayed. I woke up this morning scared as hell when I didn't see you"

"I'm fine"

"I know you are, I see it every time I look at you"

"Terry, come on are you gonna start your would be flirting so early"

"yes I won't stop til your mine. I don't know what the hell your doing with Brain's ass. Max I really don't like him, it's just something's about that guy that makes my spider sense go crazy"

"I thought you were Batman, not Spider man"

"funny, don't change the subject Max when are you gonna dump him"

"it's not that easy Terry, if I knew our friendship wouldn't change if we dated, then maybe I could"

"it could be if you let me kidnap him and torture him for a while, and leave him in the dungeon to rot in the cave"

Max was thinking that maybe she could let Terry do that, but she cared about his future more than her own. So she just simply said. "Terry"

"alright Max, but I gotta say you deserve more"

"thanks Ter"

"see you for lunch"

"you got it"

"but first let me give you a ride to work"

Max walked out of her building lobby and there was Terry in his car. Max froze, what would he say if he noticed her face.

I remember that day, that was the day Terry did notice my face. And I was forced to realized that just because you cover something up, doesn't mean people can't see. And just because you run, doesn't mean it won't catch up to you. Because in the end there will be a final fight. But the question is will you take the hits and go down. Or will you stand up and fight back. Let me start from the beginning. See three years ago my life was completely different than it is now. Crying was something I did everyday, the way people laughed and breathed. My boyfriend was the devil and I lived in hell's domain. My named is Max and I lived in Gotham, born and raised. My best friend ever since I could crawl was Terry McGinnis. We did everything together, went to the same school, had the same friends. We even had our first crush at the same time, I was always in love with him. But I made sure it never affected our friendship because it was just too important to ruin. Terry on the other hand was somewhat of a flirt and he used to mess with me, but I never believed he really felt that way about me. Deep down I did love it.

_**Three Years Ago**_

2031 was the year I had no idea things would change in my life. But that's life, anyway Terry and I were at some party in club Goth-em. We sat at a table with the friends we came there to be with. We were all seniors in college now at Gotham Tech University. Myself and Terry along with Chelsea, Dana, Blade and Nelson. Just out having a good time and everyone did as usual, which was break up into couples when it was time to dance. Blade was with Nelson, Dana and Terry danced which shocked me cause they had broke up a year prior. But they were still civil to each other, that part I thought was great. Chelsea was asked by some guy to dance. Then that left me sitting in the booth until, Dana and Terry had a fight on the dance floor. Terry came back and said she wanted to dance with some other guy, and he said he felt bad about me being alone. It didn't matter to me, I was comfortable being by myself. I was use to it, but you couldn't tell Terry that. Then I felt this feeling of begin watched. Terry then said

"Hey Max, don't look now but I think someone's checkin you out"

"what do you mean"

"by the bar, that guy, the tall one"

"oh, I see that's nice but I'm not interested"

"see Max, that's how I know you'll be my wife with no doubt"

"yes McGinnis, in three years I will take you away from all of this bull. And you will be cooking me and the old man breakfast in the cave"

"see what I mean, you give no one a chance cause your in love with the bat"

"Newsflash, you are the bat"

"exactly, everyone in school knows about your obsession with the bat. Come on and touch me baby"

"oh please, Ter Gotham Tech that's your source, I wouldn't touch you to scratch you"

"well then do already enough with the four play, and let's just do this"

"you'll shut up, if I kiss you"

"if that's a start, but don't if you can't finish it. I can't take teasing from you Max"

"I'm gonna knock the hell outta you with your own batarang if you don't stop"

"you still have it in your purse"

"yep"

"great now I know your okay til I get to you. Now give me a kiss just like we use to in junior high, when we didn't want dregs trying to get with us"

"I can't believe you remember that"

"yeah, those were the days. Everything was just simple, unlike high school was"

"yeah I do miss those days, just me and you"

"so what do you say, for old times sake, one kiss"

"and then you promise you'll stop making fun of me"

"yeah"

"okay"

Terry had his arm around Max in the sitting both, and Max gently grabbed his face and kissed Terry. And it was just as Max remembered, but the kiss took a turn it never had before. Terry slip his tongue into Max's mouth, immediately she was about to pull away but couldn't. Just then Chelsea sat down and said "bout time you two get it on"

Terry and Max saying in union "oh no, we were just"

"don't tell me you two were doing that bit from junior high"

"what if we were, what's it to you Chels"

"Max come on, we all know you'll be by yourself unless you marry Terry, so stop playin and give Mrs. McGinnis some grands already"

"that's what I said"

"shut up Ter, up your Chels"

"maybe Max, maybe"

"and you, you promised if I, you'd stop messin with me"

"Maxie I know I promised you, but baby I'ma thug"

"shut up Ter, Damn!"

Pushing Terry and hitting him in the stomach, he and Chelsea started laughing. The DJ came on the mic and announced "throwback" and played Usher's Confessions part 2. Terry threw his hands up and then around Max and said "shway, come on Max this is a throwback for real" then him and Chelsea started singing the song.

_These are my confessions, just when I thought I could say all I could say my chick on the side said she got one on the way. _

"come on, Max dance with me, don't make me beg, cause I will"

"alright let's go"

Terry grabbed Max by the hand and took her to the dance floor, where they just let lose. No one danced with Terry the way Max did, and he loved it. They stayed on the dance floor a few more songs. The DJ called it throwback hour, just hit after hit. The dance floor was full, Amerie One Thing and Beyonce's Crazy in love played. But when Janet Jackson's So Excited came on the party really jumped. Terry, Max and Chelsea and Dana then sat down, the waitress suddenly brought Max a drink she didn't order and then the night took a turn.

**I don't own any of those songs either, I just party to them lol :)**

**I hope you guys like this, cause it was real fun to write. I just wanted to take you down then up with emotion like a roller coaster. If the story doesn't make sense now it will as you keep reading. Thanks again-LibraDiva83**

***if you guys like it, please review and let me know***


	2. Club GothEm

_**Club Goth-Em**_

**I don't own anything, but what I made up. Sorry it's been a while you know how motherhood can get, okay here we go. : enjoy- LibraDiva83**

Max was sitting next to Terry in the both, when a waitress brought a drink over to the table and placed it in front of Max. Confused Max told the waitress she didn't order a bloody Mary. The waitress told her a guy named Brain sent the drink to her and then left out of the club after he paid for it. As the waitress walked away everyone stopped dead in their tracks and starred at Max in silence. They decided to have a little fun with Max then Chelsea spoke.

Chelsea- "Max, I didn't know you were seeing someone"

Max- "I'm not"

Dana- "yeah right Gibson, then who is Brain"

Max- "I don't know a Brain"

Blade- "And why are you keeping him to yourself"

Max- "I'm not, I have no idea what you dregs are talking about"

Dana- "really Max"

Max- "really"

Blade- "I thought you didn't like bloody Mary"

Max- "I don't"

Chelsea- "then you don't mind if I drink it then"

Chelsea grabbed the drink from in front of Max and began to drink it. Max looked at Terry, who was too quite for her comfort. Some how he had to voice what he thought, when a sly smile slowly appeared on his face.

"So Max you got a boyfriend and didn't tell me. How could you have such little respect for my heart"

"Ter uh, you know I don't have a boyfriend you twip"

"well then, who is Brain"

"you know damn well I don't know a Brain, Terry shut up"

"Well whoever he is, he is not getting my Maxie. I wanna know who, I wanna know where, what, why, and how"

"I am putting my hand in my purse, Terry"

"oh, so you wanna be tough uh sweetheart. Well detective McGinnis always get the answers sweetheart, always"

Terry grabbed Max in a tight embrace and looked deep into her mocha eyes with his sea blue icy eyes and said in an old school gangster movie accent

"your not going nowhere, your mine, noway, nohow you hear me sweetheart"

Max giggled as Terry was shaking her gently in his arms.

"say you love Johnny, say it. Woman I say, say it"

"Johnny"

"Johnny, what woman. I won't stop til you say it"

"I love you Johnny"

"that's my Maxie, now get your purse woman and let's blow this Popsicle stand"

Terry and Max were laughing so much they forgot they were with their friends. Until it got quite, when they looked back from their little private interlude. They noticed there friends starring with their mouths open. They notice something they never saw before. They saw a lot of intense sexual chemistry between the two.

Both-"what"

Chelsea- "like why aren't you two together again"

Max- "because were best friends"

Blade- "well it looks like something more is going on here to me, what do you think Nelson"

Nelson- "come on we all know that the two you been getting busy on the low since high school"

Dana- "what"

Both- "have not!"

Nelson- "why so defensive"

Max- "because Dana was with Terry in high school, and I would never do anything like that and for you to say some shit like that Nelson. I should kick your-"

Max gets up and leaps across the table at Nelson and grabs him by his collar. Everyone at the table jumps and Terry grabs Max off of Nelson.

Terry- "easy Max, come on"

Nelson- "yeah what's your problem, all that over what I said. Can you say anger management"

Max- "can you say dregs r us"

Chelsea- "Nelson you are such an ass"

Nelson- "speak for yourself Chels"

Dana- "you are, that's why we don't invite you much when we all go out"

Nelson- "babe-"

Blade- "save it Nelson, you haven't changed much since high school. Uh your such a dreg, can't take you anywhere without embarrassing me. Like how old are we now"

Nelson- "what, oh so I'm the bad guy just cause Max's got the hots for Terry"

Terry- "watch your mouth before I finish what Max started and knock you in it"

Nelson- "well then come on McGinnis, you think your hot shit to because you got alittle more buff than in high school. Lets go then"

Terry- "I'll show you just how buff I got, when I put my foot up your ass and you'll be mistaken my shoes strings for spaghetti. Keep it up and I'll send you to meet your maker"

Nelson- "still crazy McGinnis I see"

Terry- "I'm the craziest mutherfucka you ever gon meet if you watch yourself with your mouth on how you talk to Max"

While Nelson looked into Terry's eyes, when Terry spoke he saw something he never saw before when they were in high school. Rage a rage like never before, and he thought for a moment. Terry might do anything to protect Max which meant she was very important to him period. Nelson thought this is not the type of man you push or get on bad side. So Nelson wised up.

Nelson- "I'm sorry McGinnis damn. I'm sorry to Max I was outta line"

Max- "Ter, lets just go sorry guys"

Chelsea- "it's cool Max we all know how he is, I'll call you"

Dana- "don't worry Max I know you would never do anything like that to me. (they hug) Besides I think you and Terry are just right for each other. The only ones that don't know are you two"

Max- "goodnight Dana"

Terry- "night guys"

Terry and Max walk out of Club Goth-Em and get in Terry's car. Max tells Terry to just go to his place and she will crash there. On the way they continue with the conversation on what just occurred at the club.

"so how bout that Ter I've never seen you that pissed at Nelson before"

"Yeah I know it's just that after all these years, you think he learn some type of respect"

"I know what you mean, but that wasn't what it was all about. Why'd you really go off on Nelson tonight"

"You know me so well don't you"

"I am the best friend it's part of my job description"

"oh okay, I don't like anybody disrespecting you Max. That really pisses me off"

"Ahh, always the gentlemen, is that why you went all batman on him tonight"

"well yeah and what about you ms jump across the table in 2.3 seconds. You really had a hold on him, I actually had to use some muscle to get you off him. You made everybody jump even Blade with her always un alert self."

"okay, guilty but not apologetic. He so deserved it, he's such a dreg"

"yeah, but tell me what really set you off like that"

"and now looks who knows who really well"

"it's not just in your job description, it's in mine too. Or did you forget that's how best friends work"

"it was what he said about us creeping behind Dana's back, messin with my rep like that. I shoulda punched him in the face"

"I love it when you talk street, with that fiery pink hair. Looking like a gangsta pixie fairy"

"oh you got jokes, my purse is still in my reach. I just want you to know "

"Oh come on Max, you think I'm scared of my own batarang"

"you should be when it's in my hands"

"right, I'll try and keep that in mind"

"you do that McGinnis. Terry"

"yeah"

"thanks"

"always Max, always"

The two pulled up to Terry's apartment and went in. Max followed Terry to his bedroom, where the two removed their clothes. Terry and Max got into Terry's big bed and laid in darkness, as the glow of the moon echoed throughout the room.

"did you have some fun tonight Max"

"I did Ter, I'm glad we went out tonight on our night off"

"yeah, it's sure isn't everyday you get off from the hospital and I patrol. But I'll tell you one thing"

"what's that"

"we are not doing that again, next time we go out let's not invite Blade and Nelson and see what happens"

"okay"

"but Max, why were you threatening to hit me with the batarang so much"

"because your flirting was alittle outta hand tonight Ter and I just couldn't understand why"

"ever thought because no one gets me the way you do, even when we are dancing I couldn't help myself. Just like that Michael Jackson song I can't help it"

"but why McGinnis, I mean as long as we known each other. Why me you only do that to. I never seen you flirt with girls like you do with me"

"because Max it's you. Did you ever sit down and think about why, I mean really think about it. And if another man ever put his hands on you I don't think I would be able to control myself"

"no not really, can you tell me why"

"I love you Max and I know you don't believe me, but it's true. Sit down when your alone and think about it, really think about it. Up until our kiss at the club tonight. And see what you come up with then tell me when your ready"

"okay I will"

"I know your not gonna be ready tomorrow but when you are I'll be waiting for you"

"when you say you love me. Does that mean love or in love with me, because there not the same you know"

"I know but I won't tell you that now. I have feelings to you know and they can get hurt just like yours can"

"Terry just so you know, I do love you"

"and I love you Max, pixie girl"

"whatever Wayne boy"

"that's McGinnis-Wayne to you Gibson or should I say McGinnis-Wayne-Gibson. Or Wayne-Gibson or do you wanna drop Gibson all together and just be McGinnis-Wayne like me"

"what are you talkin about, what makes you think I'm gonna end up marrying you"

"because I'm the dark knight or haven't you heard. I know all and see all"

"whatever, I don't recall future telling being one of your "super powers" speaking of which you don't even have any powers"

"that's not what Gotham thinks"

"well I'm not Gotham, I know all you have are those special high tech toys in that cave of yours and Bruce"

"uh no, I do have power. The suite gives me power remember"

"that's not power that's called a protective shield so you don't get killed"

"whatever you gotta rain on my parade"

"okay I'm sorry cause if I don't end this now we'll just keep going all night"

"thank you"

"goodnight Terry"

"goodnight Max"

Terry fell asleep within minutes, Max on the other hand wasn't as lucky. She couldn't get the thought of what he said to her out of her head as she laid there. Did Terry really love her or was he just trying to see what she would do. He never really lied to her and if he did he would come clean right after. Max thought it really would explain the crazy flirting and why he was so upset with Nelson tonight. Max was in love with Terry but she had to be sure he felt the exact same way before she let him have her whole heart and that their friendship wouldn't be ruined over it. Max was no fool she knew once friendship were taken to that level they would never be the same and could be ruined forever. And nothing could be done to fix it no matter what. Was taking that step with him really worth it, she thought as she drifted off to sleep next to him.


End file.
